Shadows of the Day, Glimmer of the Night
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: Even in the Shinobi World, there are many things official Ninja cannot do because of their respective villages, but there are free people who can do anything, just as long as the price is right. Watch as Uzumaki Naruto course throughout the Elemantal Nations; silently plotting his revenge. Strong Naruto, Ryujin Jakka Naruto!


I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach!

**Shadows of the Day, Glimmer of the Night - Chapter 1 **

* * *

Political conflicts and accumulated prejudice had led to the deaths of countless men. Merely a few wrongfully spoken words could lead to someone placing a bounty of one's head. Every day was the same; just an endless cycle of Fathers slaughtered in front of their wives and children, sons' tortured corpses being discovered by catatonic mothers, or defiled daughters throwing themselves into rivers to end the shameful pain.

To many people…these deaths become profit.

_Shinobi Handlers_… That's what the employers call the men who do the dirty work. They have no name, they have no face; they merely accept the task from the sponsor and collect the money after the job was finished. It was an elegant system; what goes around comes around. Handlers keep the world running in a quick pace and will teach many to act within their means. These men can do extraordinary things that normal Shinobi will never be able to do because of their villages' regulations, and because of that, the money flows greatly in the small industry. It really was quite worth it…with just some cash one would be able to kill anyone without any leads or repercussions; these handlers were phantoms, nobody would ever find them.

These Shinobi Handlers would accept all kinds of missions, from assassinating an ambassador to bombing a merchant port; just as long as the price was right. It was truly fascinating that simple cash could accomplish eternally more things than the greatest poor man. As long as there was cash in the bank, there were very little things these Handlers won't do…

"Daimyo-sama, please hurry!" uttered a frantic guard as he led the leader of the country into a simple carriage.

A man dressed in formal noble clothing was running very inelegantly in the rain. His face was reflecting his fear of being slaughtered in his own country as beads of sweat mixed with the raindrops hitting his sides of his face. This man was Morishima Hiruko, the Daimyo of Kiba no Kuni, and a man with a 10,000,000 Ryo bounty on his head.

"HURRY TO THE PALACE!" cried the Daimyo as soon as he made it into the carriage.

The driver immediately whipped the four horses pulling onto the carriage and gritted his teeth as they accelerated. Even though the horses were galloping just as fast and fluid as normal, the people on the carriage felt as though they were too slow. The driver relentlessly whipped the horses with all his strength as a desperate attempt to go faster.

Hiruko didn't imagine that Takashima Hiroshi, the Daimyo of Tsume no Kuni, would act so quickly. It has only been three days since their dispute over a few miles of land, and he had already sent someone to kill him. Hiruko was baffled that a few miles of land and a few drunken insults would lead to such a dangerous situation; if he had known beforehand; he would have had more than a dozen guards protecting him…

"Who is that?" asked the Daimyo, referring to the man who just killed his best men singlehandedly.

The last remaining guards shook his head as he looked back at the dark road. "I haven't a clue, Daimyo-sama, but he's very powerful!"

Suddenly, the horses neighed very loudly and reached an abrupt halt. The carriage shook violently at the sudden stop and the driver was thrown off entirely. The guard managed to use his body to pillow the Daimyo from crashing into the wall within the carriage, but was knocked out in the process. A deafening thunder sounded through the dark night as the bolt of lightning illuminated the pale face of Hiruko inside the carriage. The Daimyo was looking through a small crack in his carriage, and felt his heart beat against his chest as he saw someone walking towards him…

"Whoever you are, I'll pay you double of whatever you're getting!" cried the man desperately as he frantically backed against the very back of the carriage. "Just don't kill me!" The Daimyo was cowering behind his own hands as silence ensued; he couldn't hear anything beside the heavy rain and occasional thunder.

But suddenly, the roof of the carriage was blasted off and the rain poured right onto Hiruko. The man cried out in fear as he hugged himself from the outside world…

Another bolt of lightning lit up the dark night and revealed a man standing in front of the cowering Daimyo. He was tall, standing at about six feet, and he was wearing a long black hooded cloak that covered his face and body. There was a katana in his hand, and it was dangerous close to the Daimyo. A hand suddenly reached down and pulled the Daimyo from the ground.

"P-Please…" stuttered out the relatively young Daimyo as his body shook "Don't kill me!"

A pair of blue eyes stared into the Daimyo's soul as the man raised his blade to his neck. "This is nothing personal."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" The Daimyo's cry was almost completely shrouded by the thunder, and his blood was being mixed into the rain…

* * *

Tetsu no Kuni, a country covered in white snow, and a nation free of any Shinobi conflicts was celebrating the turn of a new year. Beyond the Sanro (Three Wolves) Mountain was a small town that housed 4000 people, and it was having its own festival. Many large tents were set up along the opened fields covered with thick snow, and the majority of the town was dancing about in joy. It has been a good year for the town; their export of Iron to other nations has earned them a nice surplus, and many new opportunities arose.

Many new families were born in the small town, and the festival had many children running around crying out for sweets. Parents were running behind their children with delighted smiles on their faces; there was no greater joy than to see one's own child happy. The merchants and local business owners were also having a great time collecting a seemingly endless amount of money; the commerce was booming and everyone was happy.

Just a few hundred steps away from the main area of the festival was a small bar, and unlike usual nights it only had a few customers in it. The design of the small bar created a calm and peaceful atmosphere for its patrons; it mainly consisted of dark brown furniture with creamy beige walls; the lighting was relatively dim and soft jazz would be played softly in the background.

Sitting on the bar alone was one of the most regular customers of the bar, and he was as silent as he usually was with a bottle of fine wine in front of him…

"Why are you so gloomy?" asked a dark-skinned bald man as he cleaned out a mug of beer behind the bar. "You just came back 10,000,000 Ryo richer!" The bartender was bald, and had a small moustache along his upper lip; he was fairly built and looked to be quite strong.

"I don't know, Agil…" The man's blond hair waved a little in the air as he downed his glass of wine. "It just doesn't seem worth the effort anymore…"

Agil chuckled and shook his head. "You are one of a few in the whole world that would discredit such a large pile of cash…"

The blond man was wearing a simple beige buttoned up shirt and a pair of black pants; his hair was still wet from walking in the falling snow, but hints of its spikiness was starting to show, and his blue eyes darted around the bar at the other bottles of wine.

"Hey man, hand me another one would ya?"

Agil sighed and reached back for another vintage bottle. "These are valuable, Naruto; even though I know you can afford them no problem, it's a pain to watch you drink it like water."

The blond smirked and sat up straight on his seat. "Then pull out another glass and join me."

"Thought you'd never ask…"

The two good friends clinked their glasses and relished in the rich flavor as it trailed down their throats. The bottle was slightly chilled because of the weather, which made the wine taste even better than normal. It was a fifty year old classic from Mizu no Kuni; it was worth 10,000 Ryo in the market, and was a damn good deal in Naruto's eyes.

"The news hasn't spread out yet, but I'm sure the Daimyo's name would be added to your Bingo Book status very soon." Agil made sure to speak at a low volume and register so that the others customers won't hear a word their saying.

Naruto down his glass and nodded. "Well that's just another name on a list…"

"I know you are trying to find the people with the blank masks..." Agil placed his glass on the bar and looked at his friends very seriously. "But you should stop taking so many jobs so frequently; you're making the bounty on your own head larger, and soon other Shinobi Handlers will be coming after you…"

The blond started to pour himself another glass as he looked up at his friend with a smirk. "Do you really think they would be able to kill me?"

The bald man smirked back and sipped on his wine. "I know they won't kill you, but soon people will know what you look like and be able to track you down, and that is never good for anybody." Agil finished his glass and rested his arms on the bar. "Why don't you lay low a bit and let time erase your presence."

"Won't you miss your part of the commission, you are the middle man?"

"Of course I would, but I need you to be alive to make more money in the future!"

"And what am I supposed to do in my free time?"

Agil smirked and looked around the bar. "It's your choice…the pickings are slim tonight, but that brunette over there has been eyeing you for a while."

Naruto chuckled and placed some money on the bar as he finished his drink. "Don't worry about me bro, I'll be sure to live long enough to enjoy your wine fifty years down the road…" Agil shook his head with a smile on he watched his friend walk over to the brunette's table with his usual charisma…

_'Uzumaki Naruto…there really is something special about you.' _Thought the bar-owner with a smile on his face, '_You're going to change the world someday…'_

* * *

_Flashback on…_

_"Kaa-chan, come on!" cried a small blond boy with his blue eyes twinkling with joy as he pointed at a ramen stand. "It's open already!"_

_A beautiful red haired woman walked over to her son with a smile on her face. Her violet eyes were beaming with love and affection as her hand reached down to caress her little boy's smooth cheek. She really was wearing a motherly attire; it was a simple purple dress that reached her shins and a light black sweater to cover her shoulders._

_"Okay, let's go in, Naru-chan!"_

_The mother and son entered the small stand and she lifted her son onto the high chair. The place smelled delicious and both of them couldn't wait for the steaming ramen to be placed in front of them. The owner smiled the instant she saw the mother and son, and she walked over to them quickly._

_"Hello again, Kushina-san; the usual for you and your son?" asked the old-lady with a smile on her face._

_Kushina smiled back and nodded. "Yes please."_

_Naruto was giddy in his seat as he watched the lady prepare their lunch/breakfast. Like his mother, ramen had always been Naruto's ultimate favorite food, and they would often enjoy a nice bowl together at the local ramen stand. So often that the owner would immediately recognize them and call them by their names._

_After another five minutes of waiting, the lady was finished with their order and placed them down on the table with a bright smile on her face…_

_"Thank you, Oba-san!" exclaimed the boy as he quickly reached for a pair of chopsticks._

_"You're very welcome, Naru-chan!" replied the owner with a slight giggle. "Oh Kushina-san your son is so adorable!"_

_Kushina smiled as she prepared her own chopsticks. "Thank you, Tsubame-san!" replied the mother before she reached over and patted her smiling son's head. "He's my little angel…"_

_Just at that moment, Naruto slowed down a little and looked at his smiling mother through the corner of his eyes. He would always remember how loved he felt at the moment, and how warm her hand felt against his head…_

_Flashback end…_

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened and he found that he was looking up at a dark ceiling. The young man could tell that it was still the middle of the night, but he already felt rested and relaxed. For some reason he would always have the same dream over and over again every October of every year; maybe it was because his Mother's date of death was near…

_'Kaa-chan…' _said Naruto inwardly as he reached down to a pendant hanging around his neck. He opened the cover and stared at a small picture of his mother, Kushina; she was smiling at the camera when it was taken, and it forever captured her affectionate and loving smile for her son.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked a sudden gentle voice beside Naruto.

Naruto closed his pendant and let it fall back against his bare chest. "Nothing…just had a weird dream."

A pair of slender arms snake their way up to Naruto's shoulder as someone pressed up against his back. "Did you have a nightmare?" asked a familiar brunette as she lightly nibbled on her lover's ear. Her hands started to move along Naruto's broad shoulders and down to his muscles chest as her kisses become more and more heated.

Naruto smiled and reached a hand up to hold the woman's own. "No…it was a very nice dream."

The brunette giggled and started to rub her impressive breasts against his back. "Did you have a naughty dream?" purred the woman as she licked Naruto's neck. "Do you want to do it again?"

The blond smirked and turned to kiss the woman on her lips. "Again?" he asked. "We already went three rounds…"

"What?" started the woman with a mischievous smirk on her face, "You can't go again after three hours of sleep?"

"Oh I can go again, but I wouldn't want you to walk with a limp for the rest of the week…"

"Give me all you got, baby…"

The woman giggled loudly as Naruto pounced on her with a smirk on his face. The woman tasked him with a job, and he intended to complete it with absolute customer satisfaction…

* * *

Agil was just finishing up his cleaning; the bar was closed and the people were gone, even the dead drunk ones. It was a relatively quiet night with the festival happening, but the money was still pretty good; mainly because of the few thousands of Ryo Naruto had spent the previous night. Agil loved the blond like a brother, but since he was on a low profit margin and Naruto made more money than Kami-sama above, he would never give him a discount…

"He's lucky I don't charge him more…" muttered the man as he wiped down the bar with his handy washcloth.

Suddenly, the bells of the door sounded out, and someone walked into the bar…

"Sorry, but we're closed until tonight…" said the man absentmindedly without even looking up.

"Sorry to bother you so early, but Naruto-kun told me to give you a note…"

With the mention of his friend's name, Agil looked up and saw the same brunette Naruto left with the previous night, and she was indeed holding onto a note.

"Oh thank you, please give it to me."

The woman smiled back and walked over to the bar, and Agil had to suppress a smirk when he noticed the visible limp in her steps. The brunette handed the note over to the bar-owner and stepped back a little…

"Thank you very much, my friend is always quick to leave…" said Agil kindly. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"No thank you, I have to get going…" said the woman as she started her way out. "Hey…" she said before she was at the door.

"Yes?" asked Agil, knowing what was coming next.

The brunette had a blush on her face as she looked down at the ground. "When Naruto-kun comes back…can you tell him that he can come visit me anytime he wants?"

Agil smiled and nodded. "Of course…"

"Thanks…"

The man sighed as he was finally left alone on his bar. _'Damn Naruto…how the hell does he do it?' _Agil sat down on one of his tables as he opened the note in his hands…

_"Hey Agil, I'm going to visit my Mother's grave; I'll be back sometime next week._

_PS. Save me a good bottle; I'll bring you back some souvenirs"_

"You better man…" muttered Agil as he placed the note in the trash. "I'm in need of some good Katsuobushi (Dried Fish).

* * *

Nami no Kuni, one of the richest nations in the world, was the home Uzumaki Naruto grew up in. It was an enchanting city of commerce by the sea, and it's Katsuobushi was to die for. Thousands upon thousands of cargo ships would pass by Nami each day; it's responsible for over half of the shipping lanes of the western Elemental Nations.

Naruto would always remember how clean and clear the water would be at the beaches of Nami no Kuni; his mother had brought him there many times before she passed away, and some of his best memories had been on that beach. He would also relish the memory of riding the river boat with his mother. There was a natural river running through the island nation, and the Daimyo had boat rides created for his people to enjoy. The river trip would take the passengers through the whole island, and they would see almost all the special landmarks.

There was only one landmark the river ride didn't reach, and it was the tallest mountain in Nami no Kuni; located at the very center of the island…

"Tengoku no Mon (Heaven's Gate)" muttered Naruto as he looked down at the busy port town. "I haven't been up here in a long time…"

The blond young man was wearing a black silk shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a pair of white pants. There was a golden watch on his wrist to match the gold chain holding onto his mother's pendant around his neck.

There was a large stone on the edge of the mountain's cliff; it was one of the most frequented places of Naruto when he was five years old. His mother had marked his height on the large rock when he was four, and since then he would rush to the rock every day to see if he grew at all. It took him a few months to realize that his mother would follow behind him every time; just to make sure he wouldn't fall off the cliff…

A soft smile came onto Naruto's face as his fingers traced the line his mother made on the rock twelve years ago. The line was considerable shorter than he remembered; it was only up his waist. At the age of sixteen Naruto stood at an impressive 6'1; a height his younger self had wanted.

"Kaa-chan…I miss you."

It has already been eleven years since Uzumaki Kushina's untimely death…

Naruto would never forget that dark day.

* * *

_Flashback on…_

_Naruto was just coming home after being sent out by his mother to buy some milk for later; the boy was really happy that his mother was finally allowing him to go out of the house alone, and was rushing back home with his carton of milk so he could show his mother that he was more than capable of buying groceries by himself._

_But the instant Naruto walked into his home, he knew something was wrong…_

_His mother told him that she was going to start on dinner when he left; it has been twenty minutes since then and he couldn't smell any food coming from the kitchen. It was also unusual that his mother wouldn't greet him as soon as he walked into the house; he was expecting her to smile down at him and call him a smart boy for getting the milk, but she never came…_

_"Kaa-chan?" called out the boy as he walked into the kitchen._

_The kitchen was empty and the uncooked meet was still on the countertop. Naruto placed the milk on the table with a confused look on his face, and made his way upstairs to look for his mother. But as soon as he made it to the stairs he froze in shook…_

_There was a blood-soaked Kunai embedded on one of the steps._

_Naruto had seen Kunai before when he saw some workers unload a cargo that was heading towards a Shinobi Village, and his mother had told him to stay away from those weapons because they were dangerous. The boy reached out for the weapon and picked it up from the small circle on the end. The blood on the metal was still warm, and for good reason Naruto felt very scared for his mother…_

_The boy ran up the stairs as quietly as he could…he was a smart boy for his age and he instinctively knew he shouldn't call attention to himself._

_There was someone breathing heavily inside his mother's room, and Naruto gently pushed open the door to edge his eyes inside. From that moment on Naruto would change forever. His mother was on the ground with a large gash across her throat; her blood was seeping into their carpet and she wasn't moving at all. The normally warm and loving eyes of his mother looked blank…there was no life in her eyes anymore. No tears were coming out of Naruto's catatonic eyes; he had no idea how to react to such a scene, and just stood at the door shaking._

_There was only one person inside the room aside from his mother. From what Naruto could see it was a woman, but she was dressed in really strange clothes he had never seen before. She was wearing some grey armor under a black whole body suit, and had a scary blank mask on her face. There was blood all over the woman's body, her armor was torn in multiple places, and there was a deep gash in her right leg. Then there was a blade in her hand, and there was blood dripping from the tip…_

_Naruto stared at the bloody blade as new emotions started to filter through his mind. It was very strong emotions; ones he had never experienced before in his short life. He soon realized that he was angry…not scared or sad, but angry. He realized…_

_'She killed Kaa-chan…'_

_At that moment Naruto stopped shaking. From that moment on Naruto could perfectly control himself. At that moment Naruto thought he could so anything._

_'Kill!'_

_'Kill!'_

_'KILL!'_

_Naruto cried out in anger as he pushed the door out of the way. The woman instantly reacted and turned around, but it seemed that the wound in her leg or something was preventing her from turning fully. Naruto had a look of pure fury as he shoved the Kunai in his hands deep into the woman's side. The woman didn't cry out loud or whimper; she just shook in pain and backed away as much as she could with her wounds._

_"AHHHHH!" Naruto cried as loud as he could as he ripped the Kunai from the woman's body and stabbed her again in her leg._

_With her other leg wounded, the woman fell to the ground, and Naruto ripped out the Kunai again. This time the boy slashed the weapon across the woman's chest, and proceeded to stab her as fast and hard as he could as he slammed his foot on the ground. He could feel the woman's blood flow down to his hands, and he made him feel justified. The boy continued to destroy the killer's body with the Kunai for another ten minutes, and by the end the woman was an open carcass on the ground…_

_Unknown to Naruto, the woman actually could have killed him with her blade as soon as she noticed him run in the room…but a single chakra chain held her arm back…_

_The boy stood in the middle of the room with blood all over his body, and he dropped the Kunai to the ground. He finally came to realize the gravity of the situation…his mother was dead. He would never see her smile at him again, he would never have ramen with her again, he would never play with her again, and he would never tell her he loved her again…_

_"K-Kaa-chan…" whimpered the boy as some tears finally made their way to his eyes. He walked through the blood soaked carpet and knelt down next to his mother; he reached down to hold her hand and felt that it was still warm. More tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed in the middle of the room…and for the first time in his life, his mother would be able to comfort him with a song._

_Flashback end…_

* * *

"Kaa-chan…I am looking for the people who killed you." After a decade of working in the Shinobi World, Naruto realized that the woman who killed his mother was a Shinobi, and she was hired or controlled by somebody. For the last three years he had tried to find out where the blank mask link back to, and as soon as he discover who wanted his mother dead, he would stop at nothing to erase them from existence…

"**Control you emotions, Naruto; you've become strong, and if you master your mentality you will have no problem getting your revenge…" **said the strong fiery voice from within Naruto.

A smirk came onto Naruto's face as he looked up at the blue sky. "Don't worry about me…with our power I am sure that I'll get my revenge", said the young man with confidence. "When the time comes I will turn them all to ash…just sit back and watch, **Ryūjin Jakka**."

* * *

**The End!**

**This is my second attempt to write a Ryūjin Jakka Naruto story. It a lot different from my last attempt and I hope you all liked it.**

**The pairing for this story hasn't been set in stone yet, but I do have a girl in mind.**

**PS. I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions in this story, such as why Kushina and Naruto were in Nami no Kuni in the first place, and I assure you all that these questions will be answered in coming chapters.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD **


End file.
